Dead Eye Targeting
The Dead Eye Targeting System is a system in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Dead Eye Targeting in both Revolver and Redemption allows Marston and Red Harlow to slow down time to get accurate shots on enemies. After marking the targets, normal time resumes and a flurry of bullets is released in quick succession. Marston is also invincible while in Dead Eye, even if it seems he is getting shot. Red Dead Revolver Revolver introduces the Dead-Eye system. They are refilled if the player gets a kill, mostly a headshot, and is fucking bad ass.. Red Dead Redemption Dead-Eye is reintroduced and have been improved for the game. There are three levels, which are unlocked later in the storyline. Activation Dead Eye Targeting is activated by holding the "Aim" button and clicking the right analog stick (PS3) / right stick (Xbox 360) Single Player There are 3 levels of the Dead Eye Targeting System that Marston can advance to over time. Level 1 is acquired during the second mission (New Friends, Old Problems), for Bonnie MacFarlane. Level 2 is acquired during a mission for Nigel West Dickens (You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit), level 3 from Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa (The Gunslinger's Tragedy). Level 1 Slows down time for a careful accurate shot. Level 2 While in Dead Eye mode, moving the crosshair over an enemy automatically places marks on that specific location. As soon as the fire button is pressed, all of the marked locations will automatically be fired at, even if the opponent has moved behind cover when the sequence started. It is therefore advised to target enemies close to cover first. Leaving dead eye will simply not fire any shots. Level 3 While in Dead eye mode, you can press the RB/R1 button to mark enemies manually. Pressing the fire button after enemies have been marked will automatically make the player fire at the targets in the order they have been placed. Shots marked while enemies are out of cover will be attempted regardless of whether the enemy is still visible. Attempting to fire without placing a mark will send one bullet towards the target and end Dead Eye at the same time. With the exception of certain weapons, you cannot fire and remain in Dead Eye without queuing shots. (NOTE: Weapons with a magazine size of 1, namely the Buffalo Rifle will make the player go out of Dead eye, while the two scoped weapons the Rolling Block Rifle and Carcano Rifle, will still stay in slow-motion after you have fired, initiating the reload sequence.) Dead-Eye Restoration The following items restore the Dead Eye meter, as with other consumables they can only be used in singleplayer. *Snake Oil *Chewing Tobacco *Moonshine (also makes the Dead Eye meter be unlimited for 10 seconds) *Tonic (made when a level 10 survivalist gathers a plant. Multiplayer The Dead Eye can be used on the multiplayer section of this game. It can be used to paint targets automatically on other players (level 2 Dead-eye) but will not slow down time, for obvious reasons. This allows players to dispatch multiple enemies quickly. However, Dead Eye doesn't automatically recharge, like, for example, your health bar. To recharge your Dead Eye you have to kill players or NPCs or find pick-ups scattered across the map. Dead Eye pick-ups appear as a small, bright green light. In Free Roam there is an invisible circle encompassing the Dead Eye Recharge, and the Ammo Crate. This is a safety zone from animals. Animals will charge at you while you are within this circle, but will stop at the edge and walk the perimeter. This is an easy way to kill dangerous animals. Just stay within the circle, and shoot them from safety. How ever players can still kill you. Glitches *While in Dead Eye, if you mark targets while having either Dynamite, Throwing Knives, or Fire Bottles equipped, the thrown object acts as a homing missile and continues flying until the target is hit. This is probably intentional as it is not possible in multiplayer. *While using the invincibility cheat in singleplayer, using dead-eye will deactivate the cheat. *While using Dead Eye Level 1, either by a cheat or not, in combination with the Infinite Dead Eye cheat in singleplayer, it is possible that your Dead Eye meter will not drop. The time will advance at normal speed, but the sepia colourscheme will let you think that you really are in Dead Eye. However, if you release the LT (XBOX360) or L2 (PS3) button and press it to aim again. *It seems that Dead Eye makes weapons stronger. When you are trying to kill a bear with the Evans repeater, it will normaly take several shots in the head to kill it. But, in Dead Eye, it will only take 2 shots to kill it. Bonus Downloadable Outfits Deadly Assassin Outfit: This outfit allows the player to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. This was one of three contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right for outfit). The Deadly Assassin outfit won and was available at selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemp tion. This offer has now finished and it will not come with any of the regular versions of the game. The only way to get it is to buy a second-hand copy of the pre-ordered version. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Features Category:Terminology